Rozmowa
by Kate Poem
Summary: Anakin Skywalker nie kochał Padme Amidali, lecz kogoś zupełnie innego...


Rozmowa

„_Za słaby… Nie zabijaj mnie, proszę... Anakinie, pomóż mi …"  
Głos. Twarz, której nie poznawał, pozbawiona prawie wszystkiego, co kochał. Widok Mistrza Windu, determinacji w jego spojrzeniu, błysk miecza, unoszącego się, by zadać cios, nieludzki wrzask kogoś, kto umiera.  
I uczucie, jakby Corcusant nagle wysunęła się spod stóp i zaczęła spadać w czarną dziurę.  
"Niee"… _

Wyrwał się ze snu niczym z pułapki, spocony, zdyszany, usiłując się uspokoić. Spojrzał na uśpioną, _mniejszą_ postać leżącą obok niego. Odwrócił wzrok. Wstał.

Patrzył, nie widząc gwiazd, lecz tamte sny. I _ją_. **Naprawdę** umierającą.  
Więc...

Dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Ani, co się stało?

_Nie!_

- Nic - skłamał, patrząc w rozgwieżdżoną noc za szybą - nie chciałem cię zbudzić. Przepraszam...  
- Nie musisz. Bądź ze mną szczery, widzę, że coś się dzieje.  
Przez chwilę Anakin odczuwał dotyk jego dłoni, tak, jak gdyby znalazła się na jego ramieniu po raz pierwszy w tym millenium i jakby jeszcze nic nie nastąpiło. Ani przedtem, ani potem, ani w ogóle.  
Otworzył usta. Potem je zamknął.

_Jeśli nic nie powiem, to się nie wydarzy...  
Nie! Dlatego, że to nonsens!_

- Miałem... Wciąż mi się śni coś… podobnego do tego… koszmaru o mojej matce.  
Spróbował uśmiechu, ale nie wyszło. Przeraźliwa realność tych BZDURNYCH majaków, tak, majaków - przypominała co do joty tamto – to, co stało się rzeczywistością.

Dłoń - dłonie - przeniosły się na kark. Głos, jak zawsze, uspokajał, upewniał, rozwiewał wątpliwości.  
- O czym dokładnie śnisz?  
_Jednak.._.  
- O... twojej śmierci, ale… to bez sensu!  
- Anakinie, jestem znacznie starszy od ciebie i...  
- U-umrzesz nie z powodu wieku. Mi-ktoś cię zabije.  
W oczach starszego mężczyzny pojawił się cień strachu, ale może to było złudzenie? Anakin miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język, nie chciał mu przypominać, to było tak niedawno - porwanie, niewola na łasce Grievousa i Dooku - ale przecież nigdy by go nie okłamał…

Sama myśl o tym, że … Kosma mógłby umrzeć, budziła lęk oraz uczucia, których nie miał ochoty doświadczać. Od dawna wiedział, że utrata Kanclerza bolałaby o wiele bardziej, niż śmierć Padme czy Obi Wana.

_Kiedyś myślał, że nie można zabić Jedi, że ożeni się z dziewczyną o anielskiej twarzy, że zostanie uczniem człowieka, który z jego powodu naraził się na dezaprobatę Rady - przekonał się, że można. Jego anioł zniknął we mgle wspomnień; teraz nazywał mistrzem niechętnego byłego padawana, wypełniającego ostatnią wolę __**swojego**__ nauczyciela, połączonego już z Mocą. _

Pierwszego spotkania z Kanclerzem, kiedy to minęli się przed wejściem na statek, prawie nie pamiętał; tak samo jak i krótkiej wymiany zdań na pokładzie. Pozostało wrażenie zrozumienia, akceptacji i szacunku.  
Za drugim razem było podobnie, bardziej intensywnie, no i nadal pamiętał każdy szczegół. Od niego właśnie wszystko się zaczęło. Wielki Kanclerz Republiki (a może raczej senator z Naboo) uhonorował małego padawana za bohaterstwo, raz na zawsze otworzył przed nim drzwi - odwiedzaj mnie, kiedy tylko zechcesz, Ani - i po raz pierwszy, lecz nie ostatni – sprawił, że poczuł się rozumiany i ceniony…

- Anakinie, myślę, że nie powiedziałeś mi o wszystkim, co zobaczyłeś w swoim śnie, ale usłyszałem dosyć, by mieć pewność. To… ma sens.  
Młody Jedi patrzył na niego i nie wierzył w to, co słyszy, a jednocześnie… wierzył. I to było najbardziej przerażające.  
- Który więc z mistrzów Rady wyświadczy mi ten zaszczyt?  
Pytanie padło tak nagle, że odpowiedział bez zastanowienia:  
- Mistrz Windu, ale NA PEWNO tak się nie stanie. Jedi nie działają w taki sposób!  
- Jesteś tego pewien?  
- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz…  
Jasnoniebieskie oczy napotkały spojrzenie ciemnych, starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do młodszego. Anakin kochał ten uśmiech niemal tak bardzo, jak człowieka, na którego twarzy gościł. Zawsze dodawał mu otuchy, teraz zaś oprócz wyżej wymienionej przyniósł ulgę.

_Nic z tego się nie wydarzy, to bzdura. Mistrz Windu nie może po prostu go zamordować. A nawet, jeśli… nawet, jeśli… NIE DOPUSZCZĘ DO TEGO. Po prostu nie._

_Już zaczynasz wątpić, mój młody uczniu, ale jeszcze za wcześnie, by… Ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie. Nie mogę cię stracić. _

Milczenie między nimi gęstniało niczym chmura trującego gazu.  
- Wracaj do łóżka – poprosił w końcu Anakin – widziałem twój jutrzejszy plan dnia, powinieneś się wyspać.  
Wielki Kanclerz Republiki pozwolił się objąć, odprowadzić do sypialni, wziąć w ramiona, trzymać i głaskać po włosach, dopóki nie zasnął. Do końca wyczuwał zamęt w umyśle i emocjach młodego Jedi, miłość, troskę, strach, zaborczość – bicie serca w szerokiej piersi, na której tak przyjemnie było oprzeć głowę.

_Mój…_

KONIEC


End file.
